A storage cabinet is known that manages contents (items) by using radio frequency identification (RFID) technology. The patent literature 1 for example describes that a radio frequency detector is attached to a food as an example of each of a single or a plurality of contents (items). The patent literature 1 describes that a storage cabinet instructs the detector to judge whether a condition value indicative of a condition of a food is above or below a threshold, and that the storage cabinet includes: a reader receiving the judgement result of the detector; and a determiner determining respective conditions of the single or the plurality of foods with reference to the judgement result received by the reader. Further, the patent literature 1 also describes that the reader may be an RFID reader receiving a signal from an RFID tag.